Nueva vida
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Una mentira los separo, ahora se encontraran de nuevo. Ella tiene una parte de el que el mismo desconoce hasta que la vuelve a ver y estara dispuesto a conquistarla y formar su propia familia a su lado junto al pequeño rubio de ojos grises que es tan identico a el.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia. La de los adelantos no sera publicada aun por falta de inspiración y otros motivos pero aquí les va una que se me ocurrió hace unos días...

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... Si eso sucediera seria millonaria *.*

* * *

"De vuelta en Londres" penso aquella misteriosa chica envuelta en una gabardina negra mientras suspiraba... Cuantos recuerdos no tenia de aquella ciudad, tanto buenos como malos, su primer día en aquel colegio extravagante que hacia años no visitaba. El clima frío y el cielo nublado que le recordaban a los ojos de su tormento personal, la guerra concluida no hace mas de dos años fríos y melancólicos que había vivido en aquel extraño y ordinario Londres Muggle. No había pensado en volver, hasta que sucedió la muerte de su único familiar vivo, su tío Severus Snape y muchos tramites con la herencia que ella no habría querido aceptar pero una ultima carta que había recibido de parte de el en la que decía que la aceptara, que ella era la única que podría darle un buen uso. O que fuera para su hijo, el pequeño Scorpius Prince, un pequeño rubio de unos ojos azul grisáceo y de piel blanca con mejillas sonrosadas, de año y medio.

Ese día había ido primero al cementerio en donde estaba su tío Severus enterrado, había ido al funeral pero no habia cruzado palabras con nadie, a pesar de haber ido muy pocas personas entre ellos, el antiguo trío dorado, algunos ex-slytherin como Blaise y Dapnhe y los Malfoy, mas alejados y serios de todos como siempre. odia sentir las miradas del primogénito de los Malfoy en su espalda pero las ignoro y cuando cubrieron por fin el ataúd de tierra, dejo firmemente una rosa blanca no sin antes depositarle un delicado beso y dar vuelta atrás y avanzar en medio de la ligera lluvia y desaparecer con un fino movimiento de su oscura varita.

Como había terminado fuera del lugar que había sido su hogar prácticamente toda su vida, todo por culpa del amor. Aquel amor que se da pero no se recibe, o al menos no de la forma que uno espera y el culpable de todo había sido el primogénito de los Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. El hijo de Narcissa y Lucius. No eran una familia muy unida pero para ella había sido la única que tuvo.

Ella era la única hija y primogénita de dos magos sangre pura asesinados cuando ella tenia solo dos años, por la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange y su esposo, dos mortifagos y estúpidos seguidores de Voldy, como solía insultarlo, por todo el daño hecho a su familia, el asesinato de sus abuelos y sus padres dejándola sola en el mundo con solo un tío, que supo criarla y darle todos los valores. La hizo auto suficiente y que no se dejara de nadie. Claro que eso no evito que fuera a dar a la casa mas cruel de toda Hogwarts, Slytherin. Todos fríos y astutos tal cuales serpientes donde ella aprendió mucho mas fue de las incomprendidas hasta que a su vida llego un rubio de ojos grises y la puso de cabeza. Se hicieron amigos y tiempo después nació un amor entre ambos que supero la guerra pero no un obstáculo en el camino. Una chica celosa y el padre narcisista del novio.

Lucius Malfoy era un fiel seguidor de la pureza de la sangre y cuando la ex-novia de su hijo llego y le dijo que la prometida de su hijo era una sangre sucia, Pansy Parkinson había sido la principal culpable de que los separasen mas la rubia nunca lo supo y fue abandonada por el. Lloro mucho mientras su tío la veía caer cada vez mas profundo en aquel abismo hasta que cansado de esto le mostró un espejo y le charlo con ella para que se diese cuenta de que eso le hacia daño tanto a ella como a su bebe, después de esto ella recapacitó y si no salia de la casa era para evitar cualquier visita o habladurías hacia ella, así siete meses después dio a luz en San Mungo y lo llamo Scorpius Hyperion, en las familias de magos sangre puras era tradición para llamar a sus descendientes con nombres de constelaciones, ella era un ejemplo. Tenia un nombre raro y el de una constelación, Cassiopeia.

Paso unos meses en casa de su tio para luego tomar las riendas de su vida e irse al mundo muggle, un lugar que realmente debia experimentar para sobrevivir con su hijo de meses de nacido. Podria haber pertenecido a la casa de las astutas serpientes en su epoca de colegio mas quien le prohibia que actuase como una valerosa gryffindor o una trabajadora hufflepuff.

Tantos pensamientos y recuerdos llegaban a ella como una ola agridulce, penso en la razon por la que se encontraba ahora ahi, le habian ofrecido un puesto en el ministerio, el cual no dudo en aceptar. Era lo que siempre habia querido hacer. El ministerio ante las burlas y abusos contra los hijos de muggles y mestizos por parte de los sangre pura o cualquier otra persona, habia creado un departamento de defensa de los derechos de muggles y mestizos. Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley, le habia avisado y dado un curriculum, el cual fue aceptado sin ningun pero y fue la ganadora del puesto y se convirtio en una aurora.

Hacia un par de meses que habia acondicionado la casa de su tio para su uso y demasiados recuerdos habian vuelto, la casi sonrisa de su tio cuando vio al pequeño Scorpius y como disfrutaba su compañia. La habia remodelado solo lo necesario para mantener su esencia y habia limpiado y escondido hasta el mas minimo rastro de lo que estuviera relacionado con las artes oscuras aunque sin poderlo evitar ella las practicaba a diario.

La mujer abrio la puerta negra con el cristal de estilo empañado y empujo primero el coche de bebe para despues meter las maletas mediante un hechizo levitador. Llego a la sala y bajo todo para luego sacar a Scorpius y tomarlo en brazos.

"Bueno, Scor, lo unico que te puedo decir es bienvenido a tu nueva casa" suspiro "Bienvenido"

El pequeño gorgojeo como muestra de felicidad y sonrio, lo que lleno a su madre de felicidad.

"Vamos, te mostrare tu habitacion" dijo para que luego las maletas la siguieran. Subieron a un segundo piso donde habia cinco puertas, tres de ellas eran habitaciones nuevas, mientras que la otra era el baño y la restante era la habitacion de su fallecido tio. Abrio una puerta que tenia grabado el nombre del bebe en letras plateadas y vio que habia una pequeña cama la cual era de color verde y negro con detalles en plata, mientras que las paredes eran en un suave color verde manzana y con un gran ventanal de color negro y con muebles del mismo color, convoco un radio para bebe y lo coloco en la mesa de noche mientras acostaba al bebe y lo arropaba con las sabanas de seda.

"Descansa Scorpius, mañana sera un dia diferente" susurro mientras veia al bebe dormido y salia no sin antes encender el aparato.

"Espero que eso se aplique a mi" penso ella mientras caminaba a su habitacion...


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente la mujer desperto sintiendose algo extraña, quizas era por el tiempo vivido en en Londres Muggle y ahora necesitaria acostumbrarse... Esperaba que a Scorpius no le sentase mal el cambio tan repentino de un lugar a otro. Salio de la cama y fue directo a darse una buena ducha caliente.

Al terminar, tomo un vestido negro ajustado hasta las rodillas y con una cinta dorada en la cintura, se puso unas medias del mismo color negro y unos tacos del mismo tono del vestido, de repente cuando estaba peinandose oyo un extraño ruido en la cocina. Se hechizo a si misma para evitar que hiciese ruido alguno y se dirigio a la habitacion de su hijo para ver que estuviese dormido y bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta la cocina donde al llegar a la puerta alzo la varita de forma amenazadora y la abrio para ver que en el interior estaban en el suelo tiradas algunas ollas de metal color plata acompañadas de calderos negros.

Con sus ojos exploro el resto de la cocina para toparse con una elfina graciosamente vestida de morado con zapatos a juego y unos grandes ojos saltones de color esmeralda quien se daba en la cabeza contra la pared aparentemente sin razon alguna.

"Lizzy" susurro ella sorprendida. La criatura habia cuidado de ella durante toda su vida mas cuando se fue al mundo muggle y la mantenia informada del estado de salud de su tio.

"Señorita Cassiopeia, Lizzy lamenta haberla despertado" dijo con pesar y arrepentimiento

"No me has despertado" murmuro Cassiopeia "pero que haces aqui"

"Lizzy desea servir a la señorita Cassiopeia y al joven Scorpius" susurro "Desea que prepare algo"

La mujer se quedo en blanco para luego responder "Por favor podrias preparar el desayuno"

"Si señorita" dijo con felicidad mientras empezaba a andar de un lado a otro por la amplia cocina de marmol.

Ella salio de ahi, para suspirar, hacia años que nadie la cuidaba de tal forma como sabia que lo haria la elfa. Sonrio para luego caminar escaleras arriba e ir directamente a la habitacion donde su adoracion descansaba. Al llegar se encontro con una escena, el ya estaba despierto pero observaba con atencion el movil que colgaba del dosel. Pero al oir la puerta volteo la mirada para encontrarse con su madre y sonrio moviendo los brazos en direccion a ella, era un señal para que lo cargase.

Lo tomo en brazos y fue a su habitacion donde lo coloco en la cama y aparecio un peluche, con el cual se puso a jugar mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse para ir a trabajar al ministerio y atraves del espjo podia observarlo aplaudirle al muñeco aparentemente sin razon alguna. Ya que termino lo volvio a tomar en brazos mientras tomaba al juguete y partian escaleras abajo rumbo al comedor donde se encontraron con que la elfina habia colocado unos panqueques con miel para ella con una taza de cafe y un vaso de jugo mientras que para el pequeño habia papilla junto con un vaso entrenador de leche y otro de jugo.

Desayunaron en silencio, aunque con las carcajadas del infante, ambas sonreian. Cassiopeia estaba tranquila porque su hijo era feliz en esa nueva casa y la elfina domestica porque para ella su ama estaba feliz y muy tranquila a pesar de haber regresado a un lugar de donde practicamente habia huido. Despues terminaron de desayunar y ella se acerco a Lizzy...

"Lizzy, necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo la mujer "Mientras estoy en el ministerio llevare a Scorpius con los Potter y quiero que tu lo cuides y ayudes a Ginny en lo que sea necesario, por favor"

"Si, ama Cassiopeia, cualqueir cosa por servirle" hablo feliz la criatura mientras aparecia el bolso en el cual llevaba todo lo necesario para el bebe y el bolso de trabajo de la bruja.

"Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder" sonrio mientras tomaba al niño para un segundo despues aparecer en Grimauld Place No. 12. Tocaron la puerta y les abrio una pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos castaños. Quien efusivamente, se lanzo a abrazar a la bruja.

" Cuando has vuelto" pregunto impaciente.

"Oficialmente ayer, pero he estado viniendo a ver algunos asuntos en el ministerio" dijo ella con una sonrisa

Ginevra Weasley, ahora Potter, habia sido una de sus mejores amigas y con las unica que mantuvo contacto durante su estancia fuera, se habia casado con Harry Potter, el elegido que habia derrotado a Voldy. Y el fue uno de sus mejores amigos. Solo pocas personas estaban enterados del hijo de Malfoy. La familia Weasley era la unica asi como su ahora fallecido tio y segun este ultimo le habia contado le habia dicho al abuelo de su hijo. A Lucius Malfoy, el mismo que se habia encargado de sacarla de la vida de su primogenito por una estupida mentira sin fundamentos. Solia pensar si este era inteligente se hubiera encargado de investigar la verdad acerca de ella y no dejarse llevar por la mentira de la estupida y vengativa slytherin de Pansy Parkinson.

"Gracias Ginny por cuidar de Scorpius" sonrio "No se que haria sin ti"

"No te preocupes" dijo ella "se que el y Albus se llevaran bien, solo tengo una duda. EL ya sabe que has vuelto"

"Casi nadie lo sabe" su expresion era seria "Solo ustedes" por primera vez en bastante tiempo sintio ganas de llorar

"Vamos, sonrie" dijo la pelirroja "La vida continua y si el no quiere permanecer con alguien como tu es un parasito del demonio".

"Claro Ginny, disculpa que me tenga que ir pero tengo cosas que hacer antes que ir al ministerio" se levento "asi que me voy y recuerda Lizzy te ayudara en todo lo que quieras"

"Suerte en tu primer dia de trabajo" la abrazo "Disfrutalo" pronuncio antes de que su amiga desapareciese del lugar

Quizas lo consideraba como una costumbre ya pero todas las semanas iba a visitar a su tio Severus y ponerle nuevas flores, sonrio pensado que el diria que era un ridiculez hacerlo. Se aparecio en el funebre cementerio y se adentro hasta encontrar una lapida que decia:

_"Aqui yace Severus Snape Prince, el mago mas valiente y fiel que el mundo ha tenido y el mejor padre adoptivo que ha podido tener su sobrina. 9 de Enero de 1960- 24 de Abril de 2006"._

Sin murmurar ni susurrar en la tumba aparecio un ramo de lilis. Las ponia porque el nombre le recordaba a alguien muy especial. Lily Evans Potter. La madre del elegido, una pelirroja de unos ojos verdes brillantes y piel blanca. Habia sido su mejor amiga y por un error la perdio para siempre. Desde esa vez la luz de su vida habia desaparecido, hasta que llego sus sobrina y luego la muerte de sus padres, lo cual lo dejo como tutor de la pequeña Bloom Cassiopeia Prince. Una timida niña de unos enigmaticos ojos color azul grisaceo, de piel blanca cual porcelana con mejillas sonrosadas y largos cabellos en forma de caireles de color rubio platino. La mujer seguia siendo identica que cuando era solo una infante.  
Permanecio perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no noto como alguien se acercaba...

A lo lejos venia caminando un hombre vestido de negro y de aproximadamente 28 años, caminaba rumbo a la misma direccion en la que estaba la ex-slytherin. Al igual que ella, el tambien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Si bien su vida nunca habia sido perfecta y cuando todo se volvia mejor lo perdia todo. Hacia no mas de dos años que estuvo saliendo con una chica que habia conocido en su epoca del colegio, Bloom, como solo el podia decirle. Era la sobrina de su padrino y la razon por la que su relacion habia terminado era que de un dia para otro a su padre se le habia ocurrido comprometerlo con una joven de nombre Astoria Greengrass, la cual hacia no mas de seis meses habia sido asesinada por mortifagos. Si bien la guerra habia acabado ya hace mas de 10 años, aun habia aliados a Voldemort que no aceptaban que habian sido vencidos y trataban de hacer lo que su lider no habia terminado. Pero a la mayoria el Ministerio los habia atrapado y ahora estaban en Azkaban. No demostraba extrañar a Bloom, pero solo su madre lo sabia y extrañaba aquel brillo y sonrisa que tenia siempre que estaban juntos.

Salio de sus pensamientos y detuvo su paso mientras sorprendido veia como a la distancia estaba una rubia arrodillada frente a la lapida del que habia sido su padrino. Invadido por una extraña sensacion se acerco rapidamente pero sin hacer ningun sonido en absoluto. Llego atras de ella y guardanod distancia no mayor a 20 cm hablo...

"Bloom, eres realmente tu"ssurro tratamudeando

La chica salio de sus pensamientos al oir la voz que menos queria escuchar. Alzo la vista esperando que no fuese quien ella imaginaba...

Ahi estaba el padre de su hijo, el primogenito de los Malfoy, el principe de slytherin y el amor de su vida...

_Draco Lucius Malfoy Black..._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Bloom, realmente eres tu"susurro tartamudeando_

_La chica salio de sus pensamientos al oir la voz que menos queria escuchar. Alzo la vista esperando que no fuese quien ella imaginaba..._

_Ahi estaba el padre de su hijo, el primogenito de los Malfoy, el principe de slytherin y el amor de su vida..._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy Black..._

* * *

Azul grisaceo contra gris se encontraron..._  
_

En los ojos de ella se podia percibir frialdad y sorpresa mientras que en los de el de repente habia recuperado el brillo que hace dos largos años habia perdido por culpa de su padre... y quizas de ella misma...

Se intento acercar a ella para acariciarle la mejilla aunque sus sentimientos y emociones en ese momento le dictaban que la tomara en brazos y la besara, mas ella en vez de recibir la caricia, se alejo de el como si fuese algo peligroso.

"Bloom" susurro con melancolia en sus ojos y en su voz mientras algo dentro de ella se removia

"Malfoy" pronuncio ella claro sin ninguna dificultad e intento ser lo mas fria posible. Al verlo a los ojos sintio como si hubiera miles de doxys volando dentro de su estomago..._ "no eres una adolescente hormonal Bloom asi que tranquilizate"_ se dijo asi misma

"Donde has estado" pregunto en un susurro discreto mientras se acercaba a ella

La rubia respiro delicadamente para volver a estar fria como hacia unos momentos" En cualquier parte del mundo donde nadie pudiese encontrarme" dijo para despues alejarse a toda prisa del lugar y del ojigris. Sintio como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y la seco bruscamente para despues desaparecer del lugar a toda prisa y dirigirse al ministerio.

* * *

Se que esto las podra decepcionar pero volvi a epoca de examenes y quiero excentar todas mis materias...

Espero les haya gustado y prometo actualizar el fin de semana siguiente

Actualizacion:

2 a 5 de noviembre...

Ahhh! Lo olvidaba, gracias a Diana Dragon Fire por sus comentarios en "Recuerdos", me animaron mi dia y me motivaron a seguir estudiando todo lo posible. En el transcurso de la semana subire un capitulo de adelantos de la nueva historia sin nombre...

Hasta pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom camino entre toda esa gente y se dirigió a Cabeza de Puerco mientras rememoraba el suceso ocurrido hace unos momentos, jamás pensó encontrarse con el rubio, sabía que podía suceder en cualquier momento pero jamás que sucedería tan pronto…

Saludo educadamente a la tabernera y entro a la chimenea después de haber lanzado los polvos flú y haber pronunciado claramente "Ministerio de Magia" para segundos después aparecer dentro de una de las tantas chimeneas y dirigirse a uno de los elevadores.

Habia bastante gente y camino hasta toparse con un mago moreno y alto que vestía una túnica en color azul rey con detalles de color plateado en forma de estrella y un sombrero a juego, el solo verlo casi hace que soltase una carcajada fuerte pero se contuvo. Camino hasta él y con una ligera reverencia le saludo.

"Ministro Kingsley, un gusto conocerlo" saludo ella con una leve sonrisa

"Al contrario señorita Prince, realmente pensaba que no la conocía" sonrió "Pero creo haberla visto en la lamentable Batalla de Hogwarts"

"Si, participe como espía de la Orden del Fénix"hablo ella "Al igual que mi tío Severus Snape"

"Tengo entendido sus tutores legales eran los Malfoy" pregunto educadamente

"Si, pero desde que estuve en el mundo muggle no los he vuelto a ver" dijo ella mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo al despacho en que era de ella. Guardaron silencio hasta que le volvió a preguntar.

"Que la motivo a defender los derechos de los hijos de muggles y mestizos" la vio curiosamente

"Realmente, aunque muchos pensarían que soy hija de muggles, soy sangre pura y realmente nunca me gusto la forma en que trataban a los hijos de muggles en el colegio, se que los insultos provenían de la casa slytherin, a la cual pertenecí y realmente no estoy muy orgullosa de haber estado en el mismo que ellos" murmuro en tono duro

"Entiendo" contesto cuando habían llegado a la puerta del despacho "Espero disfrute su trabajo y si tiene alguna duda, la puede consultar conmigo o con la señora Weasley"

"Muchas gracias y no debe preocuparse" dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta

Tras cerrar la puerta, observo todo a su alrededor, las paredes eran de color café con el piso de madera clara y tenía bastantes espacios libres, solo habia un escritorio con su respectiva silla y algunos estantes vacios al igual que un espacio perfecto para un sillón.

Saco su varita, del abrigo negro que usaba, y con leves florituras y hechizos no verbales apareció un sillón de un suave y hermoso color blanco mientras las paredes tomaban un color verde esmeralda y el escritorio ahora era de un color negro al igual que la silla. El piso ahora tenía un color blanco al igual que el sillón, todo se veía bastante mejor e iluminado que antes… Debió haber sido decoradora de interiores como los muggles decían, pensó en un tono bastante chistoso. Apareció una caja con sus cosas y las saco lentamente. Primero saco un retrato de ella misma con su pequeño hijo y sonrió, en esa misma ella sonreía mientras estaban junto a su tío Severus, meses antes de fallecer y era mágica, por que se veía que el reía abiertamente causando que en los ojos de ella se vieran felices. La coloco con cuidado en el escritorio y coloco los libros muggles y mágicos que tenía en las repisas vacías, también los papeles que le habían dado para que revisara y eran casos de violaciones a los derechos, había algunos donde algunos hijos de muggles habían sufrido torturas con la maldición Cruciatus por parte de mortifagos, ya tendrían asegurado una celda con su nombre en Azkabán, no tendría piedad ninguna de ellos, ya habían asesinado a sus padres cuando ella era una niña, y a pesar de no haberlos conocido le dolía bastante. Se sentó en su escritorio mientras revisaba perfectamente y cada detalle de cada uno de los expedientes y bitácoras que tenia, oyó cuando se abría repentinamente la puerta dejando pasar a un moreno con un gigante arreglo floral de azucenas, lirios, orquídeas, rosas y tulipanes. Sorprendida se paro mientras observaba al joven intentando buscar un lugar para colocarlo hasta que lo hizo en un una mesilla que estaba cerca del sillón, olía bastante bien pero en que se le hacía familiar el chico: moreno, alto y fornido con un estilo impecable.

"¿Qué diablos hace aquí?" pregunto ella molesta, no lo conocía pero como podía haber irrumpido en su oficina

"Esa voz" pensó el moreno mientras se daba vuelta "! Bloom!"Se lanzo a abrazarla

"¿Qué haces aquí Blaise? Pregunto curiosa cuando el ex –slytherin soltó su abrazo

"Trabajo aquí, en el ministerio pero en el departamento de misterios" hablo feliz por haber vuelto a ver a la rubia, una de sus mejores amigas en la época del colegio.

"Vaya, no me lo esperaba de ti" murmuro ella "Blaise Zabinni, un auror" sonrió arrogantemente

El moreno se acerco al escritorio de ella y vio con curiosidad los papeles "Defensora de hijos de muggles y mestizos" pregunto con arrogancia

"¿Qué haces aquí, visitándome" pregunto ella nuevamente para después contestar

"Tú, tienes tus gustos, yo tengo los míos" dijo ella en tono acusador mientras se acercaba al arreglo y cerraba los ojos al aspirar el dulce aroma que este despedía. Al estar concentrada en eso no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia el moreno, habia tomado el retrato que estaba en el escritorio y se sorprendió de lo que vio… Bloom sonriendo con un pequeño en brazos, después fijo la mirada en el pequeño, era idéntico a Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo…

"Bloom, tienes un hijo con Draco" pregunto en tono sorprendido

La rubia solo miro con pánico al moreno…

Blaise Zabinni habia descubierto su secreto, lo que más se empeñaba en ocultar habia sido descubierto y por un error suyo...


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom abrió sus ojos sorprendida y bastante molesta... en un descuido Blaise se había enterado de la existencia de su pequeño Scorpius, rápidamente le quito el retrato de las manos al ex-slytherin.

"Maldito Zabinni, realmente eres una serpiente entrometida" dijo destilando ira en cada una de sus palabras

"Pareces una leona defendiendo a sus hijos, pero tienes un hijo. Eso no parece" la vio de cuerpo entero

"Pude haber sido una serpiente pero puedo ser una leona si es mi deseo, Zabinni, puedes dejarme tranquila." suspiro "Que yo sepa estas saliendo con Luna Lovegood"

"No estoy disponible y eso te molesta verdad" dijo coqueto y actuando arrogante

"Blaise Zabinni, dices algo sobre Scorpius y créeme que Voldemort no será nada en comparación a mi lado" murmuró con molestia "Un cruciatus será lo más leve que recibirás. Ahora largo de mi oficina"

"!Largo!" pronuncio firmemente mientras el moreno salía de la oficina.

Con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta con furia, odiaba a Blaise cuando se comportaba tan... tan... Blaise. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos, y empezó a ver los archivos de los casos que tenía encima del escritorio. Luego había uno que resaltaba con un sello en color rojo brillante que decía: "Tortura bajo cruciatus" y pertenecía al departamento de ley mágica, por lo que podría ser algún caso de investigación sobre los más de un delito que había cometido contra hijos de muggles y entre otros.

_Nombre: Lucius Malfoy_

_Edad: 54 años  
_

_Estatus de sangre: Sangre pura  
_

_Causas de la muerte: torturas bajo cruciatus y secuelas físicas y mentales por exposición a dementores durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial  
_

_Observaciones: Ha sido...  
_

No pudo seguir leyendo, si bien Lucius nunca había sido su persona favorita en el mundo pero jamás le hubiera deseado la muerte; si bien la diferencia de carácter hacía que chocaran constantemente pero nunca le había dado más importancia de la mínima, Draco le había aconsejado eso y le había hecho caso al igual que toda la vida.

Decidió dejar a lado esos pensamientos acerca de su pasado y se dirigió a la puerta mientras llamaba a la secretaria

"Disculpa, podrías venir" preguntó a la chica pelirroja que estaba en el escritorio al costado de la pared

"Claro" se paró y caminó hacia adentro de la oficina

"Podrías llevar esto al departamento de ley mágica" preguntó " Soy Bloom Ma... Prince, ¿cúal es tu nombre?

"Claro que sí señorita, me llamo Katherine y seré su secretaria" sonrió antes de salir por la puerta  
y cerrarla tras ella.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa?" se preguntó frustrada "Maldito día todo sale mal, primero Blaise, luego el dichoso documento y ahora yo misma, esta no soy yo ni lo seré"

Olvidó el asunto y se concentró en ordenar la inmensa cantidad de pergaminos y carpetas que estaban en el escritorio. Los colocó de acuerdo a la edad y sexo de cada uno de los casos hasta la hora del almuerzo, alrededor de las dos de la tarde y tras tomar su bolso, mientras salía de la elegante oficina.

"Katherine, vuelvo en dos horas" le indicó a su secretaria

"Sí señorita Prince, no se preocupe" sonrió "Provecho"

"Gracias" murmuró y salió caminando en dirección a las chimeneas, ansiosa de ver a su pequeño angelito.

Se encontró con varios aurores y auroras quienes le sonrieron amablemente y otros solo le dirigían una mirada curiosa, en un momento que creyó haber oído que mencionaban su nombre giró su cabeza y un hombre rubio de unos ojos grises se encontraron con la mirada azul grisácea de ella. Pero no le importó y tras tomar los polvos flú, pronunció claramente "A Grimmauld Place No. 12".

.O.O.O.

Tras aparecer en el hogar de los Potter, la última mujer de los Prince salió de la chimenea y observó todo cuidadosamente y para encontrarse con Ginny saliendo de la cocina con el pequeño Albus en brazos, mientras James caminaba detrás de su mamá al igual que Lizzy quién tenía a Scorpius en brazos al igual que la pelirroja. Al verla su hijo estiró los brazos en su dirección de ella y con una sonrisa lo tomó mientras le hacía cariños en la mejilla y cosquillas en el vientre.

"Nunca me imaginé verte así de cariñosa como madre" sonrió abiertamente la pelirroja

"Ni yo, pasé muchas cosas y aún así nunca me imaginé ser madre soltera" su rostro se puso serio y un poco sombrío "Pero Scorpius es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ahora no sé como haría sin tenerlo a mi lado"

"La vida te cambió por completo" resumió la ex-jugadora profesional de Quiddicht

"Pasé de ser una sangre pura con un futuro perfecto asegurado a ser una madre soltera devota de su hijo con una gran fortuna" musitó de forma calmada mientras abrazaba a Scorpius quien jugaba con el colgante de plata que pendía del cuello de su madre.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que comamos" dijo la señora Potter "Ven, vamos al comedor"

"Encantada" habló "Scorpius, camina"

Con pasos torpes y tomado de la mano de Bloom el pequeño ojigris empezó a andar con ella rumbo al comedor.

.O.O.O.

El primogénito de los Malfoy, caminó por todo el ministerio atrayendo las miradas de las mujeres que él totalmente ignoraba mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina de su mejor amigo, creyó haber visto hace unos segundos a su ex-novia pero ella al parecer no lo había visto o no era la persona que el creía.

Desde que la había visto esa misma mañana su mente seguía recordándola, su figura, su largo cabello rubio y sus fríos y brillantes ojos azul grisáceo mirándolo con odio y muchas emociones encontradas. Desde hacia cuatro meses atrás había sido la última vez que la vio y había sido en el funeral de su padrino y tío de ella. Ninguna una sola lágrima se había deslizado por sus mejillas, pero sus ojos demostraban que estaba destrozada. Severus Snape había sido un padre para ella cuando quedó huérfana al ser solo una niña.

Caminó hasta el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional con elegancia y se encontró con la secretaria.

"Avísale a Blaise que Draco Malfoy lo busca" dijo secamente y matando toda esperanza de la morocha

"Señor Zabinni, el señor Malfoy lo busca" dijo la chica titubeante, lo que causaba una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro del moreno

"Que pase, Alexia" murmuró simplemente mientras el rubio pasaba y cerraba la puerta "Qué milagro que me visitas Draco"

"Sé odiaré todo lo que diga adelante pero no importa" su rostro estaba serio "Necesito tu ayuda"

"Ya me esperaba esto" murmuró "Que puedo hacer ahora por ti"

"Bloom ha vuelto" habló claro "Quiero..."

"Ya lo sé" lo interrumpió "La visité hoy y la hice enojar, como en los viejos tiempos"

"¿Está trabajando en el Ministerio?" preguntó bastante sorprendido, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado

"Sí... nada menos que en el nuevo departamento" dijo sin importarle "Defensa de los Derechos de Mestizos e Hijos de Muggles"

"Su sueño" fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio

"Bueno dime en qué puedo ayudarte" Blaise lo vio a los ojos

"Quiero toda la información posible acerca de Bloom, lo que ha estado haciendo estos dos años que desapareció" dijo firmemente

"¿Todo?" se sorprendió el moreno

"Blaise, acaso no sabes el significado de todo" se burló Draco

"No te preocupes Draco, en dos semanas a mas tardar tendrás lo que quieres" dijo Blaise sonriendo

"Lo siento Bloom pero por más que deba ayudarte, le tengo que decir a Draco todo..."

.O.O.O.

La Mansión Malfoy nunca había estado más fría y vacía en opinión de Narcissa Malfoy. Su esposo había fallecido hace unos cuantos meses y su hijo parecía un bloque de hielo desde hacia exactamente dos años, desde que su novia se había ido sin dar explicación alguna. Sabía que su hijo nunca había tenido alguna relación durante ese tiempo.

Quiso odiar a la chica por haberse ido y llevarse con ella la vida de su hijo, odiar a su marido por no evitarlo, odiarse a ella misma por todo lo que había permitido en el pasado y perjudicado al mundo pero principalmente a su único hijo. Ahora le encantaba pasar tiempo en esa biblioteca leyendo libros y acomodándolas, al igual que redecorando toda la mansión.

Hace un año, había conseguido un libro muggle que se había convertido: "La espada en la piedra". Le había encantado que había ciertas menciones del mundo mágico como Merlín, el consejero de Arturo. Lo tomó cuidadosamente pero por alguna razón lo sentía un poco más grueso. No había tenido oportunidad de volverlo a leer desde hacía meses atrás por estar atendiendo a su aún vivo esposo y después del funeral, ella y Draco se las habían arreglado para mantener todos los asuntos legales concernientes a la familia y a su sustento como si no hubiese ocurrido el deceso.

Con delicadeza se sentó en un sofá verde botella que estaba al frente de una mesita de cristal y después que Honey, su elfo doméstico, le trajera té y panquecitos retomó la lectura donde se había quedado hasta que una esquina de una página se asomó y la tomó. No era una página, sino un sobre en el cual estaba escrito su nombre con prolija y elegante letra, la podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Era de Lucius...

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta mi regalo para ustedes de Navidad. Pasenla genial con todos sus seres queridos. Nos vemos pronto. **

**!Feliz Navidad!  
**


	6. AVISO

Por motivos personales me retiraré de , no tengo cabeza para pensar en este momento, aparte mi familia necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas y apoyo emocional ante la pérdida de mi tío Salvador este 20 de julio. Espero comprendan y que sepan esperar.  
Muchas gracias por su atención, espero regresar en unos tres meses.  
Se despide Bloom Malfoy..."


End file.
